Barwa miłości zwana pożądaniem
by dirtycanon
Summary: Severus i Lily, po trzeciej klasie, czyli kiedy uczucie Seva przestało być platoniczne.


**Odcień miłości zwany pożądaniem**

Severus Snape kochał Lily Evans, co do tego nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Kochał, ale... jej nie pożądał. A przynajmniej było tak do pewnych wakacji po trzeciej klasie Hogwartu.

Wakacje jak wakacje, mijały mu w większości użeraniem się z pijanym ojcem i słuchaniem awantur, jakie robiła mu matka. Wakacje, czyli najmniej przez niego lubiana część roku – całe szczęście, że niedaleko, za rzeką, miał przynajmniej Lily...

Na samą myśl o Lily chudy, ciemnowłosy chłopiec w śmiesznej, damskiej bluzce z dekoltem w serek i przykrótkich spodniach, przyspieszył kroku. Z domu dobiegały wrzaski, ale już dawno przestał się łudzić, że jego obecność sprawi, iż rodzice przestaną się kłócić. Wręcz przeciwnie, czasem miał wrażenie, że jego mama chciała, żeby schodził jej z oczu; tym bardziej, że ojciec, kiedy był pijany, nie tylko wrzeszczał, ale i awanturował się, a i podnoszenie ręki na rodzinę też mu się zdarzało.

Severus zacisnął zęby. Niech no tylko skończy Hogwart... zostanie kimś wielkim i zabierze mamę z tego cholernego domu, w którym brak było jakichkolwiek perspektyw na zmianę sytuacji. Będzie bogaty i potężny; mama będzie miała wszystko, na co zasługuje. Nawet jeśli nie troszczy się o niego tak, jak trzeba, jak może ją za to winić? Ledwo wiąże koniec z końcem, a ten bydlak w niczym jej nie pomaga. Jedyna nadzieja w nim, Severusie...

Wyszedł zza zakrętu i skierował się w uliczkę, w jakiej mieszkała Lily. Nie umawiał się z nią, ale był przekonany, że będzie na niego czekać tam, gdzie zwykle – przy huśtawce, być może ze swoją siostrą mugolaczką (Severus w żaden sposób nie był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego Lily ciąga wszędzie ze sobą siostrę, z której nie dość że nie ma żadnego pożytku, to jeszcze nie wiadomo, o czym z nią rozmawiać).

- Jesteś? – ucieszyła się Lily, podnosząc na niego swoje promienne, zielone oczy. Błyszczące, ciemnorude włosy miała związane w kitkę na czubku głowy. Było tak upalnie, że miała na sobie jedynie krótkie spodenki i bluzkę na ramiączkach. Severus poczuł się głupio, patrząc na swoje grube dżinsy, w których było mu niemiłosiernie gorąco... Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie było tej całej Petunii.

- Jestem. Co dziś robimy?

Lily zerwała się z huśtawki i spojrzała na niego, mrużąc oczy przed słońcem. Na jej bladej cerze odznaczały się malutkie, urocze piegi. Severus poczuł nagłą ochotę, żeby pocałować Lily w jej piegowaty nosek, ale wiedział, że mu nie wolno; ona traktowała go tylko jako przyjaciela i nie miała pojęcia, jaka jest dla niego ważna.

- Hm... chodźmy nad staw może, dawno tam nie byliśmy, co ty na to? Mam trochę okruchów z domu, możemy nakarmić ptaki. I jest tak gorąco... nad wodą będzie nam trochę chłodniej.

Severus zgodził się z nią i ramię w ramię zaczęli iść w stronę stawu. Lily jak zwykle zaczęła nadawać jak nakręcona.

- ...i wtedy tata powiedział, że nie ma problemu, kupią mi nowy zestaw do warzenia eliksirów... tak się cieszę, od dawna brakowało mi profesjonalnych miarek, a ta standardowa waga jest niezbyt dokładna, co nie, Sev? Prawda, że pomożesz mi uwarzyć eliksir niewidzialności? Petunia jest tak podekscytowana tym, że mogłaby być niewidzialna!

- Jasne, że ci pomogę – westchnął Severus, patrząc z ukosa na Lily. Zauważył, że przyjaciółka wygląda trochę inaczej... nie wiedział, co się zmieniło, ale wydawała mu się dojrzalsza, bardziej poważna. Zawsze była piękna, ale teraz wręcz promieniała, idąc obok niego i aż podskakując z podekscytowania, myśląc o swoim nowym zestawie do eliksirów.

Po niedługim czasie znaleźli się nad stawem i Lily wyjęła z kieszeni reklamówkę z kawałkami bułki. Bez słowa podała Severusowi trochę.

- Wiesz co? – zagadała nagle, aż Severus podskoczył – przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że często razem milczeli, po prostu ciesząc się wzajemnym towarzystwem.

- Mhm? – mruknął Severus, pocąc się niemiłosiernie w swoich dżinsowych spodniach. Przeszło mu przez myśl, żeby po prostu zdjąć spodnie, ale na myśl o swoich za dużych bokserkach zrezygnował.

- Poczekaj tu na mnie, dobrze? I pilnuj, żeby nikt nie przyszedł – powiedziała Lily z psotnym wyrazem twarzy.

Severus poczekał... minutę. Po minucie poszedł za nią. Znał się trochę na śledzeniu, do cholery... przecież umie zrobić to tak, żeby Lily się nie zorientowała...

Kroczył wąską, kamienną ścieżką, starając się stąpać jak najciszej. W oddali widział błyszczące w słońcu długie włosy Lily. Zmierzała do tej części stawu, która była osłonięta przed ciekawskimi oczami większości mieszkańców miasteczka – znajdowała się za niewielkim pagórkiem i laskiem. Rzadko ktokolwiek tam zaglądał, co dopiero w taki upał, kiedy wszyscy siedzieli w domach.

Lily zatrzymała się przed stawem, jeszcze raz rozejrzała się dookoła (Severus dał nurka za najbliższe drzewo), po czym zawahała się przez chwilę i sięgnęła do włosów, wyjmując z nich szpilkę.

Severusa przeszedł miły dreszcz, kiedy spojrzał na lśniące w słońcu, ciemnorude fale, opadające Lily aż do szczupłej talii, niewielkie kosmyki dotknęły wypiętych w jego stronę pośladków, wyraźnie zarysowanych pod obcisłymi spodenkami.

O cholera, czyżby ona...

Tak, Lily właśnie sięgała do rozporka krótkich spodenek, po czym, rzucając jeszcze jedno niespokojne spojrzenie, zsunęła je, zostając w samych bawełnianych majteczkach.

Severus poczuł, jak w dżinsach zaczyna mu się robić za ciasno.

Lily tymczasem zdecydowała się zdjąć jeszcze koszulkę i oszołomiony do granic możliwości Sev zobaczył dwa delikatne, mlecznobiałe wzgórki piersi, unoszące się przy spokojnym oddechu przyjaciółki.

Tego było już za wiele dla biednego Severusa. Obejrzał się zdenerwowany, ale oczywiście na ścieżce nikogo nie było. Niewiele więc myśląc, zsunął spodnie i zadowolony stwierdził, że jest mu nie tylko chłodniej, ale i o wiele wygodniej, ponieważ zsuwając dżinsy uwolnił potężną erekcję, która teraz wypychała mu bokserki. Poczuł się głupio, patrząc na swoje luźne gatki. Nie powinien mu stawać na widok najlepszej przyjaciółki, do cholery. To prawda, kochał Lily, ale nie w ten sposób... nie marzył o tym, żeby podejść do niej i przycisnąć swojego naprężonego do granic możliwości fiuta do jej mlecznobiałych pośladków.

A może marzył?

Lily tymczasem zdejmowała biustonosz. Dwie cudowne piersi z niewiarygodnie sterczącymi sutkami (Severus widział to nawet z takiej odległości) zakołysały się w powietrzu.

Ślizgon przestał sam przed sobą udawać, że go to nie podnieca. Jego ręka w pełni świadomie powędrowała do bokserek i chwyciła twardego penisa.

Lily zdjęła majteczki, wypinając swoją niesamowicie zgrabną pupcię w jego kierunku, po czym skierowała się w stronę stawu. I bardzo dobrze, bo Severus właśnie tłumił cichy jęk na widok jej pięknego, nagiego ciała. Nieświadomie zaczął poruszać ręką, masując naprężonego penisa, z którego zaczął się wydzielać przezroczysty płyn.

Naga Lily wskoczyła do stawu i zaczęła pływać, przecinając powierzchnię wody zgrabną żabką. Na całe szczęście dla Severusa, nie pływała długo – po paru minutach wyłoniła się z powrotem z wody. Jej ciemnorude włosy były kasztanowe od wody, a po mlecznobiałym ciele spływały kropelki wody. Na dole, między nogami, widział kępkę oczywiście rudych włosów...

Severus wiedział, że ma niewiele czasu. Lily zaraz ubierze się i wróci przed las, przekonana, że Severus tam na nią czeka. Nie może go tutaj zastać, stojącego z własnym fiutem w ręku jak jakiegoś podglądacza i zboczeńca.

Przyspieszył ruchy dłonią, wyobrażając sobie, że podchodzi do Lily i całuje jej delikatne wargi, sunąc swoim penisem po jej brzuchu... że patrzy w jej zielone oczy, które zasłaniają się mgłą, kiedy zsuwa go pod kępkę rudych włosków i szuka gorącej, mokrej szczelinki, która tylko czeka, żeby go przyjąć, w całości... że posuwa ją mocno, wbijając się głęboko do jej wnętrza, a Lily krzyczy jego imię...

Z cichym jękiem Severus wystrzelił prosto na korę drzewa, czując, jak uchodzi z niego napięcie.

Teraz tylko wsunąć spodnie i biec szybko przed siebie, żeby być na miejscu przed Lily.

Obejrzał się krótko – dobrze, Lily stała odwrócona do niego plecami, ubierając się.

Severus jedno wiedział na pewno – od dzisiejszego dnia już inaczej będzie patrzył na swoją przyjaciółkę, Lily Evans.


End file.
